Digital Reaper: Lost
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Uryuu is constantly thinking about his little brother that he was forced to part with at a young age. He can remember that day clearly and wished he knew how he was doing. Uryuu's wish comes true when he comes across a TV commercial on a child prodigy. Uryuu takes the step to reconnect with his brother that probably knows nothing about him. [Ken/Uryuu - Brother Relationship]
1. Prologue

**11 years ago**

Uryuu frowns in sadness as his parents fight again in the living room. He held his baby brother close as his father yelled that he didn't want the baby. His mother argued for a way to keep her child, but his father threaten to kill the five month year old baby.

Uryuu smiles slightly as his baby brother opens his violet eyes. Uryuu loved his baby brother. Why did they have to get rid of him? He couldn't live with himself if he let this baby die. He chuckles softly as his baby brother's small hands tried to grab the half heart charm of his necklace that was around his neck.

Uryuu sits comfortably on his bed as he covers the both of them with a blanket. He knew his baby brother would not sleep. He had just woken up thanks to their parents' constant yelling. There was also the fact that it was freezing. Uryuu could always put him back in his crib, but he didn't want to do that either.

Uryuu couldn't help but let his tears fall as his mother begged him not to kill the baby. She agreed to give him up, but she choices where they leave him at. Uryuu pulled his baby brother's small body closer to him. This was going to be the last time he will ever hold his baby brother. The last time he will ever hear his coos or baby talk. It would be the last time he would see those pretty innocent eyes. It would be the last time he would ever hold him.

Uryuu held his baby brother as he sobbed. This would be their last night together. Why did he have to let go of the most wonderful gift in the world.

 **Five hours later**

Uryuu watched as his mother placed his baby brother on a basket. The basket had his brothers favorite blanket inside and a teddy bear. His mother had wrapped him in the blanket to make sure he was warm. His mother sighed sadly as she grabs the basket and leaves the house. Uryuu follows her without her knowing.

Uryuu was really cold outside. Uryuu saw that it was snowing. Usually he would love to play in it but not tonight. His heart was breaking inside for he was losing his only sibling.

Uryuu's mother stopped in front of an apartment. She goes inside and goes up a flight of stairs. He wondered why she was going all the way to the top floor. Uryuu hides in one of the open doors as his mother stops in front of a door.

She gently places the basket in front of the door. She kisses her sons small cheek. "Be safe. Be strong. Mommy will always love you. Someday if we meet again I hope you will forgive me and understand why I'm doing this." She whispers and caresses his cheek before she gets up and leaves her son behind.

Uryuu comes out of the closet when his mother leaves. He rushes to his baby brother. His baby brother was sleeping peacefully in the basket. There was a little bit of dark navy blue hair on top of his head. His baby hands were holding onto the brown teddy bear with a cross on his chest.

Uryuu gently caresses his cheek and smiles as his baby brother mumbles sleepily. Uryuu reaches into his pocket to take out a necklace and a folded piece of paper. The necklace he had was the second half of the heart that he wore around his neck. Both halves had their names on it. On his was his baby brother's name, while his brother's had his.

After placing the necklace around his brother's neck, Uryuu places the note in the basket. He plants a kiss on his brother's cheek as well and gets up to ring the doorbell.

Uryuu resisted the urge to take his brother back home as he began to cry. Uryuu ran away from the door and back to the closet to avoid being seen.

A young women with brown hair and brown opens the door. The women was shocked to see a small baby on her doorstep, alone. She immediately bends down to pick up the crying baby. She holds him in a tender embrace as she attempts to calm him down.

"Honey what's going on?" The women turns to face a man with brown hair and black eyes. The man blinked when he saw his wife holding a baby. He looked at her with shock.

"He was left in that basket. Who could abandon such a small sweet thing?"

"Mommy what is that noise?" A young boy with spiky dark navy blue hair and glasses asked sleepily. He blinks as he see the crying baby. "Where the baby come from?"

"Later, Sam. Let's get the little one inside. It's late. We'll figure out who left him here in the morning."

Uryuu watched as the couple brought his brother inside. He reached up to touch the half heart around his neck.

"Baby brother, I promise you we will see each other again. Be safe and remember I will always love you. I will always remember you. Goodbye Ken."


	2. Chapter 1

AS: This is one of the cutest scenes I have ever done

Ken: I have to admit I am very cute in this. I didn't know you can write baby scenes so well.

AS: first time actually. had to do a lot of research and ask my mom about babies

Daisuke: you do realize i have to black mail you now. just wait until Takeru and miyako hears about this

Ken: don't you dare!

Daisuke: Bye *runs for life*

Ken: GET BACK HERE! *runs after daisuke*

AS: Enjoy! I don't own bleach or digimon

* * *

 **Present Day**

Uryuu sighs as he tries to help Ichigo. Ichigo has been a pain since he lost his powers. He saved the world sure, but does he have to bug him about planning a surprise party for his sisters?

Uryuu listens to Ichigo's ranting as he makes a list of things he will need for the party. Uryuu halved listened as he looked at some photographs. Uryuu froze when he came upon a picture of a four year old Ichigo holding his twin sisters. Uryuu had a similar picture of himself holding his own brother on the day he was first brought home from the hospital.

Uryuu picked up the picture frame as he studied it. He remembered how happy he was when his mother brought Ken home. He was so small and innocent. He had the biggest, prettiest, violet eyes. He remembered when Ken always wanted to be carried by him. Ken just seemed to like being cuddled by his older brother.

Uryuu wiped away a tear that started to form. Ken should be eleven now. He wondered how he was? Was he safe? Was he being treated right? Was he happy? He even wondered if Ken knows that he had another family that desperately wanted to keep him and love him.

"Hey are you okay?" Uryuu staggered back in surprise as Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Ichigo replied dryly. He glanced at the picture that Uryuu was still holding. "That brings back memories. I remember when they first came home I was so happy. I was glad that I finally had sisters. I remember all the fun we had when we were younger." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he saw a pained look on Uryuu's face. "Uryuu?"

Uryuu sighed as he looks at his friend. Ichigo was lucky to have his sisters. He had so many memories with them. What did he have? A necklace and a painful, empty childhood.

"You're lucky to still have your sisters in your life."

Ichigo blinked at the comment. "Well yeah I guess. They mean everything to me. What's with the sudden interests with my sisters?"

Uryuu sighs sadly. "Nothing really. It's just that this picture reminds me of my younger brother."

Ichigo's eyes widen. "You had a brother?"

"I did just say that." Uryuu said dryly.

"I'm sorry. How did he die?" Ichigo asked as he remembered that Uryuu told him once that the Quincies were almost wiped out, in addition to some weirdo stealing incomplete Quincy powers six years ago, killing them as a result.

Uryuu gave him an annoyed look. It was just like Ichigo to jump to conclusions. "Ken is not dead."

Ichigo frowned in confusion. "But you said you had a brother. If he is not dead then…what happen to him?"

"That's a long story." Uryuu said with a sigh.

"Give me the short version." Ichigo told him as they took a seat at the table.

"My mom gave birth to Ken when I was about four. My father was on a five month business trip at the time. When he returned he fought with my mother many times saying that he didn't want Ken." Ichigo lips thinned into a narrow line. He didn't like the sad look on his friend's face. "He threatened my mother that if he didn't get rid of Ken, he would kill him."

"What? What kind of cold bastard threatens to hurt a five month old baby?" Ichigo growled.

Uryuu smiles sadly. "Now you know one of the many reasons why I don't get along with him." Ichigo grumbled to himself as Uryuu continued. "Well I ended up following my mother when she left with Ken. She entered this apartment and left him in front of one of the doors. When she left I rushed to him. He was still asleep and I felt terrible. I desperately wanted to take him back home, but I didn't want him to be killed." Uryuu sighed again. "I left a note and the other half of the necklace before ringing the doorbell."

Ichigo placed his hand on Uryuu's shoulder. "I'm sorry Uryuu. This must have been painful for you. I think I can imagine what you are going through. It was hard when my sisters were always being attacked and almost got killed because of it." Ichigo smiled slightly. "You know you can always find him now and reconnect with him."

"That is true, but I don't know his new family's names or where he lives now for that matter."

Ichigo furrowed his brows in thought. "That's going to be hard. Do you know what they look like? Maybe we can find him through the parents?"

"It's been a few years, but yeah I do remember what they look like. Why?"

Ichigo had a knowing smile on his face. "I think the others can help us find your brother. Chad and Orihime are good at locating people."

"Wait! What you think you're doing Ichigo!"

"Your brother is out there somewhere and I'm going to help you find him." Ichigo tells him as he jumps to his feet, pumping his fists in the air. Uryuu couldn't help but allow a huge grin appear on his face. After eleven years he will finally be reunited with his younger brother.

 **10 Years Ago**

Sam Ichijouji was sitting on the floor as he watches the new addition to their family crawling around on the floor of their room. Today Ken was turning one. Sam was excited to surprise his baby brother with a very special toy that dad helped him pick out at Babies "R" Us.

He still couldn't believe that he had a baby brother. He had told his mother many times that he wanted one, but she said she will never be able to produces another child. Sam was said to be their miracle child. However, to Sam, he wasn't the miracle around here. That honor belongs to Ken.

Ken crawls towards him while dragging his teddy bear with one hand. Sam laughs good naturally at the cute sight. Ken loved that teddy bear. His birth parents must have given it to him.

Sam frowned slightly at that thought. When they found Ken on their door step Ken was scared. He would be too if he woken up to complete strangers. He remembered that his mother said that babies have this natural want to be with their mothers, especially if they were still a couple months old.

Sam remembered how Ken wouldn't stop crying until his mother started to sing a lullaby while rocking him back and forth. He calmed down after that and slowly went back to sleep from her rocking. Sam had never seen his mother so happy before. It was like she fell in love with the small child.

He remembered that his father called the authorities that morning to report what happened. It was nerve racking to see Ken taken away, but they managed to get him back months later. Though his parents had to go through training, take classes and lots of interviews, and go through lots of paper work.

Sam blinked when he felt Ken crawling into his lap. Ken looked at him with curious eyes. He smiles as he hugs Ken. Ken squeals and laughs in happiness at the attention that he was being given. Sam couldn't imagine Ken's mommy and daddy abandoning him like that. He was a baby. Who would abandon a baby in the middle of the night?

Sam tossed those thoughts aside. It didn't matter now. Ken was his baby brother now. He was part of their family. And that is how it is going to stay. If Ken's real parents didn't want the responsibility of loving this baby, then they will take that job. Because Ken is the greatest thing that ever happened to them.

"Sam dinners ready." Sam looks towards the door to see his mother. His mother had become a bit overprotective ever since they brought Ken home. She had pretty much baby proofed his room and the whole apartment within hours of Ken's return. He didn't mind that most of his stuff had to go on shelves or in the closet to make room for a baby crib. He knew it had to be done. Ken could get easily hurt and they didn't want that. His mother also had baby locks and baby gates throughout their apartment.

"Sasa!" Sam was surprised when Ken began to babble at him. His mother laughed softly as he realized that Ken was trying to regain his attention. Sam smiles at Ken's wanting to have Sam's attention. "Sasa! Sasa! Sasa!"

Sam looks at his baby brother and sees a happy smile on his face when he got Sam's attention. "Looks like someone wants his brothers attention." Sam glances at his mother quickly before Ken could complain about the lack of attention. "Come on foods on the table." His mother opens the gate that was on the door and enters the room. "Come here my little Ken. Time for baby to eat." His mother says as she lifts Ken up from Sam's lap and into her arms.

Sam follows his mother into the dining room. He takes a seat at the table as Ken is placed in his feeding chair. Ken begins squealing happily as his mother slides the table back in. After smiling at Ken she goes to the kitchen to get Ken's baby food.

Sam looks at his own food with this father. For dinner they were having mash potato, corn, and meatloaf. Sam watches as his father makes baby faces at Ken, making Ken laugh. His parents sure have gotten quite good at making a baby happy. They must know from experience that it's never a good thing to have a crying baby. That usually leads to no sleep at all.

"Here you go." Sam watches as his mother places a bowl of a dark orange color baby food and a spoon on Ken's table. However, his mother kept the bottle of baby formula with her as she took her seat. Everyone began eating after that. Well, everyone except Ken that is. Most of his food ended up on his face or on the table, but that was to be expected. He was still learning after all.

After Sam finished his food he saw his mother cleaning Ken's face with a wet cloth. Once he was cleaned he was given his bottle. The baby cup had handles on both sides of the cup. Ken held his cup with both hands as he drank his formula. While this was happening Sam helped his father clear the table. The both of them were in charge of bringing the cake and Ken's birthday present. The cake wasn't that fancy or anything. It was a simple vanilla cake with frosting.

He was disappointed that he couldn't invite any friends over or have one of those fun parties that his parents throw for him or ones that other kids have. Then again Ken was more into loud noises and colors and not into parties like he is. He guessed having a small family party with lots of noise was perfect for his baby brother.

"Sasa! Sasa! Sa! Ga! Ka!" Sam smiles as his mother takes Ken's half empty cup that he was banging on the table. Ken looks at them curiously as they place the cake on the table. His father presses a button on the radio and a nursery rhyme starts to play, making Ken very happy. He smiles along with his parents as they sing along with the song.

"Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday To You. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Ken."

"Happy Birthday To You." His parents sang together as they clapped their hands in tune to the beat.

"Happy Birthday To You." Sam sang and smiles as Ken begins to mimic their clapping and squealing baby nosies.

"Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Ken."

"Sasa! Gaga! Ou! Ou! Ou!" Ken squeals as they finish the song. Both of his parents aww at him as Ken, they assumed, tried to say you. Sam laughs as he walks towards his brother. He places a wrapped present on Ken's table.

"Happy Birthday Ken!" Ken oohs at the object that was put in front of him. He moves it around trying to figure out what it was. Sam blinks, wondering why Ken wasn't opening it.

"Sam dear, help your brother open it. He doesn't know how yet."

Sam blinks and smiles sheepishly. He had forgotten that Ken wasn't old enough to know how to open a present. Ken watches him as he makes a tear in the paper. Ken takes the paper and gets very happy as he tears it off the present. Sam made more tears, giving Ken the satisfaction of tearing the paper off. When all the paper is off a round colorful ball is left in it's place. The ball had colorful numbers and letters on it.

Ken oohs at it as he slams playfully at the numbers. As he touches them the ball tells him what the numbers are. Ken begins to squeal again at the noise the ball produced. Sam heard his parents laughing softly at the excitement of their younger son.

Sam turns to them and sees that they were cutting the cake. Three pieces were normal size, while one was slightly smaller, most likely for Ken. Sam turned to his brother as he begins to whine. Sam rushed after the ball when he saw that Ken dropped it. He picked it up and gave it back to Ken before he could start crying.

He sighed in relief when Ken went back to squealing and talking baby gibberish. It would be bad if he starts crying and waling on his birthday. He turned to his parents as they told him to come to the table to have cake. His mother gave the smallest piece to Ken, which he made a mess of. He got frosting all over his hands and mouth, but he did manage to eat most of it.

After they finished eating, and getting Ken cleaned up of course, they went to the living room. Sam sat on the floor with Ken. Ken was on a lamb blanket playing with his new toy. Sam was simply watching his baby brother, enjoying the presence of his baby brother. He enjoyed being a big brother, even if Ken gets loud and doesn't make sense most of the time. It's hard not to love him. His smiles and laughs were contagious.

He blinks as Ken rolls the ball to him. He looks at it briefly as he tries to figure out what Ken wanted. Ken was looking at him as he talks gibberish. Ken points to the ball and then it dawned on him that Ken wanted to play. He rolled the ball and was rewarded with a happy squeal.

They continued rolling the ball back and forth. Ken enjoyed the noise, while Sam though it was a little annoying, but didn't say anything. Ken laughs as the ball tells him the different colors that he touches. Sam smiles at the sight. He really loved having a brother.


	3. Chapter 2

**8 Years Ago**

Ken blinked as he saw colorful swirls of colors. This was different from his other dreams. Usually he had dreams of being with his brother at the park or about a strange voice, promising that they will meet again. Now, however, was different. Light colors of blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, and red swirl around the huge space that he was in. In the middle of the space was a panther. The panther seemed to be made of the swirls of color that was flying around.

Ken noticed that she was watching him. Ken wasn't sure how he knew this. He just did. The odd looking panther watched him with kind, warm eyes. Ken curiously wondered what this panther was or wanted. It didn't look like a real panther that he sees in his teachers storybooks.

"Do not be afraid little one. Come closer." Ken was startled when it spoke. Were panthers suppose to talk?

"Who are you?"

"I am a Zanpakuto Spirit. My dear, sweet, little one."

"Zanpa-what?" Ken was generally confused. Why was she calling him her little one?

"Zanpakuto." She repeated kindly. "Think of me as your protector, your guardian."

"You're nice." Ken mused with a soft smile on his face as he walks closer to her. "Like my mama."

The panther smiles at the comment. "You are so young. You are three, yes?" Ken nodded. "So very young, yet very powerful."

"What you mean?"

"You will face many trails in your future. I will guide you and help you with your powers. We will grow together and together we will get stronger." The panther caressed his cheek with her tail, which was surprisingly warm and solid. "You are very special my little one. You will make many friends from an adventure in another world and you will finally cross paths with Uryuu on the day when the vampire is defeated by the lights."

Ken's eyes widen. That was the name on his necklace. "You know who Uryuu is?"

She smiles warmly at him. "All will be revealed in due time my little one. Now it is time to wake up. You have school."

 **Present Day**

Uryuu groaned as Ichigo and the others looked through article printouts or search online. Uryuu watched them from the sofa staring distractedly at the TV. He didn't get it. He had searched from every database and news site and still found nothing. He had been looking since he was thirteen and still found nothing. What makes Ichigo think he can do any better?

He knew he was being negative, but they have been at it for hours now. He was losing hope every second that passed.

 **5 Years ago**

Sam grumbled to himself as he walked into the apartment. Why did he have to be the unnormal one around here. He was above average in grades and smarts. Above average in sports and intellect. He also just so happened to be smarter than the teachers at his school. His parents were getting call after call about how great their 'son' is. He couldn't stand it. How he wish he was normal like his younger brother.

Speaking of brother. Where was Ken anyway? Ken started first grade today and should be home already. Sam frowned. Ken usually greets him when he comes in. Sam searched the kitchen and living room, but no sign of Ken. Only their mother was here, but she was busy talking on the phone. Sam figured that Ken must be in his room than.

Sam walks down the hall towards his room and comes up short when he hears someone sobbing softly on the other side of the door. Sam glanced worriedly at the door. Was Ken crying? Why? Did something happen at school?

Sam opened the door and noticed that all the lights were off and the blinds were closed, preventing any light from coming in. Sam squinted his eyes in the semi-dark room, looking for the source of the sobbing. Sam frowned worriedly when he saw a small figure under the computer desk. He silently closed the door and walked towards his computer. He got on his knees and eyed his brother. Ken was under the desk, wrapped in a blanket. He had his teddy bear with him and was currently crying his heart out on Mr. Uryuu Bear. What could have happen to reduce Ken to this?

"Ken?" Sam whispered softly. "Are you okay?" Sam gently placed his hand on shoulder and was surprised when Ken stiffen slightly. "Ken?"

"Do they not like me?" Ken's small voice asked. Sam frowned as he sat next to his brother.

"What you mean Ken? Did someone give you trouble at school?" Ken sniffled and looked at him. Sam was shocked to see so much confusion and pain in his eyes.

"The teacher kept comparing me to you and expected me to know things I never heard of before. They seemed disappoint in me...The other kids kept saying that there is no way I'm your brother. I'm not as smart as you..." Ken's voice trailed off as he began to sob. Sam pulled his younger brother into a comforting hug. Ken sobbed into Sam shirt as Sam processed what Ken told him.

He knew he was smart and a prodigy from what his parents and teachers tell him. But did they have to rub it in in Ken's face like that. His parents never even told him that he was abandon by his birth parents and here they are make Ken cry. He held him close as he continued to sob. Sam whispered words to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working. Eventually Ken did stop, but that was due to exhaustion.

Sam simply held his brother, until his father came in to get them for dinner. He was going to have a few words to his parents before things got out of hand.

 **Present Day**

Uryuu sighed as he changed the channel. Ichigo was now grumbling to himself as he went through twenty different sources. He did not give up though. Ichigo had that determined look on his face as he looked through more articles of people with purple or navy blue hair and violet eyes. He sighs again.

"Damn! Not this one either!"

Uryuu tried to focus on the TV. There was a commercial of some PopTart. There was a peanut butter baby PopTart and a jar of jam and peanut butter. He frowned. That was a stupid commercial. He was about to change the channel when a breaking news appeared. A reporter came on and was talking about a boy from Tamachi. He listened as they talked about his achievements. The kid was really good. A interview of the boy came up and Uryuu felt his world stop as he looked at the kid.

 **3 Years Ago**

Ken stares at the picture frame of his brother. It was his fault. All his fault. Why did Sam push him out of the way to save him? Was he even worth it? He was upset from what the kids said behind his back and the fact that Sam hit him made things worse.

A tear fell down his cheek as he tried to get rid of the pain in his heart. There was so much blood, so much pain. Yet Sam gave up his life to save his. Sam had apologized for hitting him, Ken forgave him and said that he was sorry for ignoring him. Sam suggested they get ice cream which made Ken smile. They were crossing the street when a guy ran through a red light. Sam pushed him out of the way to save him.

He cried out for Sam as he died at the hospital. Ken had saw his spirit and told him to be strong. That he will always look over him. He said to learn from my protectors and someday they will see each other again.

"Do not cry my little one?" Ken looked up to see the spirit of his guardian, Kisma.

"It hurts, Kisma."

"I know it does. You will heal in time. I'm sure Wormmon will help with the process. He is very loyal and very sweet, but he is a bit cowardly." Ken laughs softly.

"Wormmon is the best. I hope I get to see him again."

"You will my child. You will."

 **Present Day**

"Child Prodigy Ken Ichijouji just won another programming competition!"

"Ichigo!" Uryuu yelled slightly as the women talked about Ken's achievements. His brother was a prodigy, who knew? Uryuu always knew his brother was special.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked as he and the other came over when they say him just starting at the TV.

"He looks just like you." Chad said as they showed a image of Ken with his parents.

"Is that him?" Orihime asked.

Uryuu smiles. "Ken."

"Ken Ichijouji not only is a Child Prodigy but is also what they call a Chosen Child. Over the past couple of months monsters known as Digimon have been seen around the world. These group of children, along with other children around the world, have just saved the world from a very evil vampire. We give our gratitude to these children for giving their lives to save us all. Now back to your regular programming."

Ichigo turned off the TV and looks at Uryuu with a shocked look. "Looks like your brother just saved the world." He smiles. "I like him already. Let go to find him then!"

"Don't you think we should wait until tomorrow." Chad asked.

"Why should we wait if we can go right now?"

Uryuu smiles as they continue to talk, or in Ichigo's case argue. He had found his brother. And his brother is a hero at that. Uyruu stood up and the other looked at him. He walks pass them and picks up the phone. He opens the public phone book and looks up the Ichijouji's residence number. After dialing the number a women picked up on the other side.

"Hello is this Mrs. Ichijouji?"


	4. Chapter 3

Ken stares at the clear water of the Digital World. Wormmon was next to him trying to cheer him up, but nothing worked. Ken felt confused, lost. Ken desperately wanted the pain to go away and yet he didn't. In order for his pain to go way he would have to confront his parents. No that wasn't right. They weren't his parents. He wasn't even their son and Sam wasn't even his brother. He was abandoned by his biological family.

Tears stun his eyes as that word repeated in his head. Abandoned. Abandoned. Abandoned. Ken bit his lip to keep himself from crying again. He didn't need to worry Wormmon move then he already has.

"Ken, please don't be sad anymore. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." How could there be a logical explanation? He was abandon as a baby, tossed aside like trash, and never told about it. The only logical explanation was that he was not wanted in the first place and maybe still isn't. Ken felt his very soul cry out in pain as that thought appeared in his mind. Did his adopted parents not trust him enough to tell him? Did they not care about how he would react? Why did Uryuu decide now to find him? Did he even care about him?

Wormmon nudged his leg comfortably as he began to cry again. Ken couldn't help it. Everything he knew. Everything he loved and cared about was a lie. His very existent was a lie. A big painful lie. Why did his parents abandon him? Why did he feel empty inside? Why did he feel as if he was cursed to live the cycle of pain that he always finds himself in? Maybe he should end it all.

 **Three hours earlier**

Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door to two young men. One of them looked just like her son. So this was Uryuu, Ken's biological brother. The child was tall and slender. He had the same hair style as her son and the same shade of eyes. He seemed concerned and determined. The other young man had orange spiky hair. He was more muscular and about the same size as Uryuu. He had somewhat of a scowl on his face though.

"Hello Mrs. Ichijouji. I'm Uryuu Ishida and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. May we come in?"

"Please do. Ken is not home yet though. He called saying he would be coming a little late with his friend. They have to take the train to get back."

Mrs. Ichijouji saw him nod as she gestured them to the dining room. The two boys looked at the pictures that was on some of the tables and walls. She noticed that her son's old brother was looking at a picture when Ken was about one. She hadn't gotten all the details about why Ken was abandoned eleven years ago, but she knew she would know soon. She just hopes Ken doesn't run away again when he finds out about this.

Uryuu sits at the table after looking at some pictures of his brother at different ages. He seemed to be happy with his new family. He felt a tug on his heart when the other boy with glasses held Ken in his lap when the picture was taken.

He didn't like that it was not him in that picture holding Ken as he plays with his teddy bear and colorful ball. Though there was nothing he could do.

Mrs. Ichijouji sits across from him, studying him. Uryuu absently touches the half heart around his neck as he waits for Mr. Ichijouji to sit down with them. He noticed that Mrs. Ichijouji had a shocked look on her face as she eyes the necklace.

"Ken has the same necklace." Mr. Ichijouji followed her gaze and noticed that it has Ken's name on it.

"I noticed that Ken's necklace has your name on it, while yours has his." Mr. Ichijouji stated suspiciously. Uryuu swallowed his nerves and was glad Ichigo was staying surprisingly quiet.

"When Ken was born my grandfather made these. He thought it would be a good present for the both of us to hold close to our hearts." Mr. Ichijouji nodded as if it made sense.

"Uryuu we don't know much about you or your family. But you do realize that it looks bad that your parents just left Ken on our doorstep. We don't blame you and understand that you have been searching for a few years now. But-"

"We would like to know why your patents abandoned him like that?" Mr. Ichijouji interrupted his wife with a frown.

Uryuu sighed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He felt like he was being interrogated. "Mrs. and Mr. Ichijouji please understand that my mother wanted to keep him." Uryuu glanced at Ichigo who gave him a comforting pat on the knee. "You see my mother was thrilled when Ken was born. She only left him on your doorstep because of my father."

Both of Ken's parents frowned slightly in concern and slight confusion. "What you mean? Was your father abusive or something?"

Uryuu frowned in thought. He and his mother never really tried that theory. His mother always did what his father asked and he always spent time with his grandfather or elsewhere alone, avoiding him all together. Though there was that one time when his father agreed to train him. "Well I guess you could put him in that category. Though my mother did everything he asked and I try to keep my interactions with him to a mer ten minutes." Both of Ken's parents frowned at that. "Anyway when Ken was born my father was on a five month business trip. When he got back, however, they argued a lot. My mother wanted to keep Ken, while my father wanted nothing to do with him. She was force to let him go when my father threatened to kill him."

"WHAT?"

"What kind environment did you grow up in?" Mr. Ichijouji growled, baffled that a father would threaten to kill his own son.

"Oh my poor baby." Mrs. Ichijouji mumbled quietly as tears shimmered in her eyes.

Ichigo grimaced his own dislike for the man. Though Ichigo already didn't like him in the first place. When we was about to continue he paused as he felt a very power spiritual pressure. He glanced at Ichigo and knew he felt it too. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when the sound of the front door slamming open followed by someone screaming.

"KEN COME BACK!"

Mrs. and Mr. Ichijouji paled and jumped out of their seats at the sound of Daisuke's voice. They ran out of the dining room, with Uryuu and Ichigo following right behind them. When they got to the door they saw Daisuke and Chibimon looking pale and worried as they called out for Ken. They turned to them looking angry and disappointed.

"Daisuke did Ken…?" Mrs. Ichijouji started to ask, but choked as she felt that she was about to cry.

"Yeah he heard. He heard everything. My parents dropped us off thinking you would want Ken home on time." Daisuke glared at Ken's parent's and the person that was Ken's brother. He did really look like Ken, but older. "How could you? How could you keep this from him? He deserved to know the truth, not learn it by accident!"

"We didn't know how to tell him. We wanted to, but we wanted to wait for the right time." Mrs. Ichijouji sobbed.

"I guess we waited to late." Mr. Ichijouji said sadly. "I hope we didn't just lose him again." Uryuu and Ichigo glanced at Ken's parents with questioning looks, but didn't say anything when a small dragon spoke.

"Daisuke we should look for Ken. Wormmon is going to need help."

"Right." Daisuke gave one last glare before rushing out to find Ken. Ichigo and Uryuu chased after him, which Daisuke noticed. Daisuke glared at them when they entered the elevator. "What do you want?" He asked questionably.

"Look kid we just came to find Uryuu's brother. We never meant for this to happen." Uryuu didn't say anything. He was worried. His younger brother had such powerful spiritual pressure. It did cross his mind that Ken could have Quincy powers but his spiritual pressure was much higher then a normal Quincy. This spiritual pressure seemed to be even higher then some of the Soul Reapers.

Uryuu sighed sadly. His younger brother is in shock and is clearly feeling like his whole world is a lie. He hopes he can clear things up and get him to understand before it's too late.

"So you're Ken's brother?" Uryuu blinked at the small dragon creature in the boys arms.

"Yes, I'm Ken's older brother. He must hate me now." Uryuu sighed sadly.

"Don't take it to hard." Ken's friend told him. "Ken had lost a brother in the past. Maybe having you around will help heal some old wounds that's still there." He smiles slightly. "Trust me. Ken's my best friend. He won't reject you, but give him some time. He was pretty shocked to learn that his own parents abandoned him and was willing to kill him."

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

"What happened to his brother?" Ichigo asked as they got off the elevator.

"He was hit by a car." Daisuke said with a sad look on his face. "Ken still blames himself for what happened. He was crossing the street with Sam when a car ran through a red light." Uryuu paled at that. "Sam saved him, but…" Daisuke paused for a moment not liking the mental image of his best friend in that moment in his life. "Ken never really got over it and often feels very lonely and depressed when me or Wormmon are not there to snap him out of it."

Ichigo glanced at his friend. Uryuu had a neutral expression on is face, but he could tell he was worried. It was in his eyes. Uryuu was feeling guilty and disturbed that his brother almost died that day and on top of that lost someone close to him. Ichigo thought it was bad when he almost lost his sister to death when she was taken to the other side. But to actually witness your sibling being killed? He didn't know what to think. Ken shouldn't have to deal with this much heartache. He should be happy and worry free, maybe a little bit like his sisters. His sisters and Uryuu's little brother are about the same age, aren't they?

He followed Ken's friend as he told them about Ken, himself, and the Digital World. He felt bad for Ken. How can someone so cruel manipulate such a sweet kid into doing his dirty work? Ichigo had seen his fair share of evil and bad guys, but to have someone control you, put ideas into your head, and then standby when you get the nasty side of the stick when things go down hill. It wasn't Ken's fault, he knew that. He hoped the kid knew that.

Uryuu was shocked to hear that his brother had been through so much. How he wished he was there before to protect him from being used and hurt. How can anyone hurt his brother like that? Sure he might not know anything about digimon, but he knew that there were bad people and hollows. He knew he had to talk to Ken. Get to know him and have him understand the things that happened years ago. He hated that he couldn't protect his brother. If only he searched sooner or found him faster, maybe none of this would have happened.

Out of everything, he knew he had to talk to Ken. There had to be a way to find him, to get Ken to talk to him. There had to be a way to reach Ken's inner core and get him to see that he is loved despite the actions of what his parents did.

 **One And A Half Hours Later**

The all sighed as they finished searching some of Ken's favorite spots. Uryuu smiles at some of Ken's favorite areas. They had searched the park, library, the bridge that shows the ocean, a bookstore and a craft store. It looks like his brother has some of his tastes. Daisuke was surprised that Uryuu knew sewing and baking. These were two of Ken's favorite things to do when he was alone, but Daisuke had been one of the lucky few to see Ken sew some clothing for Wormmon or bake a bunch of snacks for them when there was nothing to eat.

Ichigo boasted that Ken was just like Uryuu. The only difference was that Uryuu had a bad habit of adding odd things to make the clothing better. Uryuu glared at him for that. Ichigo was acting as if he didn't like his sewing.

"Is there anywhere else he might go?" Ichigo asked.

They all stopped as Daisuke thought for a moment. He glanced at his blue friend and for that brief moment an idea appeared his head. "Damn! I'm a complete idiot!" Daisuke said as smacked his forehead with his palm. "Of course he would be there! We should have looked there first!" Uryuu and Ichigo blinked at him as he whipped out a portable handheld device. They watched as he opens it up and starts typing at a fast pace.

"Where would Ken go? We looked everywhere you said he usually hangs out." Uryuu asked in confusion. Daisuke glanced at him after sending his message.

"Ken's not in the Human World." They blinked at him. "He has to be in the Digital World. We all go there when we are upset or just want to have fun with our friends." He looks down again as multiple dings are heard. Daisuke looks through his messages and smiles triumphantly. "I just contacted the others and told them about the situation. Takeru and Hikari are going to meet us in the Digital World. Iori and Miyako are going to Koushiro's place to see if he can track Ken's D-3." Uryuu and Ichigo smiled at that.

"How do we get to the Digital World?" Ichigo asked. Daisuke frowned slightly.

"Usually you would need a digivice to get into the Digital World. However, BelialVamdemon caused a lot of damage to the barriers. A lot of the portals are still open. As long as you are with me you should be able to get in and help me find Ken."

Ichigo and Uryuu nodded and followed Daisuke as he ran back to the Ichijouji's residence. A very worried Mrs. Ichijouji opened the door. "Did you find him? Did you find my baby?"

"No, but I believe he might have gone to the Digital World." Daisuke told her. "I've got the others to help me look for him. They're all going to the Digital World now." Mrs. Ichijouji sighed sadly as she let them in.

"At least he didn't run away this time." She said quietly as she walked into the living room and sat down.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ichijouji. We'll find him. It might be a few hours before we come back though."

She sighed, knowing that might be the case. She had a feeling that her son would go where they wouldn't find him. She hoped her baby would come home and give them the chance to explain and hopefully heal him of his pain and confusion. "Alright dearly. I'll call my husband and tell him to stop searching and come home. Please just bring my baby home."

"We will."

Ichigo ad Uryuu followed Daisuke into Ken's room. Ken's room was really neat. Ken had an elevated bed and computer desk. There was also a bookshelf, dresser, and a computer. On top of the bed, in the far corner, Uryuu spotted a teddy bear with a cross on it that was slightly ware from use. He smiled at that, sightly. Ken kept his teddy bear that he made for him. After all this time, his younger brother kept it close to him, close to his heart.

Uryuu turned to Daisuke as a portal appeared on the screen of Ken's computer. Daisuke raised his D-3 and opened the gate. Daisuke, Ichigo, and Uryuu were all sucked into the computer and exited out of the TV near a forest.

Ichigo and Uryuu blinked as they took in their new surroundings. It was amazing. There were strange creatures everywhere. Some of them looked like birds, others looked like dinosaurs, while others looked like plants.

Daisuke walked further into the forest and towards the place he agreed to meet Hikari. As they walked they passed several villages and a bridge. Many of the digimon greeted them with a hello as they passed by. Daisuke smiled at them and greeted them back. V-mon, who digivolved when they went through the gate, walking next to him.

They continued walking until they hit a clearing that led to Primary Village. He smirked at Uryuu and Ichigo's shocked expressions as they stared at various eggs, huge building blocks, and baby cradles. As they got closer they saw Takeru, Hikari, Yamato, Taichi, and their partners.

"Hey Taichi! Yamato! Are you guys helping out?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Hikari said that Ken disappeared after hearing that he was adopted." Taichi replied.

The two boys looked at Uryuu and Ichigo with suspicious eyes. "You look a lot like Ken. I can see that you really are his brother." Yamato spoke up next, but didn't seem that happy that Ken had to hear it this way. Yamato knew what it was like to be separated from his brother. However, having Ken hear that he was abandoned as a baby and never told that he was adopted...he did not like this situation at all. He understood that Ken's brother wanted to find his brother and reconnect with him. However, it was bad that Ken ran away to the Digital World. Ken was alone and hurt and those were not good especially with the balance still unstable and damaged.

"We get it from my mother's side." Uryuu replied a bit stiffly, not quite comfortable with meeting people who might think it was his fault that Ken ran away. "How are we going to find him?"

"We are going to meet Gennai and ask him if he've seen Ken and Wormmon. Maybe him or one of his counterparts seen Ken." Hikari answered warmly. Hikari didn't know the whole story and wasn't going to put blame on anyone, but Ken was her friend. She was worried about his wellbeing and mental state. Ken, like her, was vulnerable to the forces of darkness. The fact that Ken was hurting and confused about himself might encourage the darkness to attack him.

"Who's Gennai?" Ichigo asked.

"Gennai is the Guardian of the us, Chosen Children. He watches over us or guides us when we need it." Takeru told them, not sure what to think of them at the moment. He may not be as close to Ken, as Daisuke is, but he cares deeply about him. Ken had suffered at the hands of darkness to many times to be faced with it again. He was going to make sure darkness stays away from his friend. They all are going to make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 4

Ichigo walks behind the Chosen Children as they make their way to find Gennai. He wasn't sure who this guy was, but he knew he was important. If this guy could help them find Uryuu's brother then why not. He looks around and noticed that the land looked damaged. Many villages were destroyed and the area looked as if a big battle occurred. He frowned as they stop.

Was this were the Chosen fought their enemy? It looked like a pretty bad battle. He narrowed his eyes as he saw a bunch of weird creatures talking to a man in his mid twenties. He had blue eyes and brown spiky hair. He was wearing a robe that looked a bit old fashion. The man turns to them and smiles as Ken's friends call him.

"Chosen, what are you doing here? I thought you all went home."

"We did, but Ken disappeared. We believe he's here in the Digital World. We wanted to know if you or your other counterparts have seen him." Gennai frowned in worry. It was never a good thing when a Chosen Child goes missing, especially with the Digital World still being repaired.

"I haven't seen him," The Chosen and Uryuu all sighed disappointedly at the bad news. "But why don't I check the logs. I can tell you what port he came out of and give you the area he should be in." This brought a smile to the Chosen's faces. Uryuu and Ichigo looked at each other in uncertainty.

Gennai called one of his counterparts to bring the laptop. Uryuu raised an eyebrow as a young man in a identical robe greeted him and the others in a tone that suggested that he was Chinese. Jackie, who Gennai addressed him as, opened up the laptop for Gennai and turned it on and helped him do a search on the Digital World.

"Well Ken's last known location is somewhere near the forest. I'm afraid I can't track his D-3. He must have turned it off or it's out of range." Gennai said with a slight frown. Hikari walked up to him and glanced at the computer.

"He's in the forest near Primary Village. His last location shows that he was last near a river or something."

"Weren't we just there?" Ichigo asked, making Gennai look at him and Uryuu.

"Yeah we were." Takeru confirmed distractedly as he glanced at the computer screen as well.

"Who are you two? You're not Chosen."

"I'm Ichigo and this is Uryuu."

Gennai studies them for a moment before his eyes widen. "Are you related to Ken?"

"I'm his brother." Uryuu replied and noticed that the man named Gennai furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a long story, Gennai. We'll tell you after we find Ken." Daisuke told him.

Gennai nods and glances back at them. Why was he getting the feeling that something was going to happen to both he and Uryuu.

* * *

She growled at the intruders. How dare they try to take advantage of her little one? Her little one was upset and hurting right now and they have the nerve to come and try to corrupt him again.

She scratched the intruders as they tried to inch closer. How they got into her Little One's Inner World was beyond her. They had once succeed when he was very young. Their bond wasn't as strong as it is now, allowing them to lock her away as they started to corrupt him. That will not happen now. She knows they are no good and she will do anything to protect her little one.

She attacked them again and they screamed in pain. She growls at them as she chases them out of her domain. The intruders finally disappeared from Little One's Inner World with a scream.

Once they left she created a barrier to prevent them from coming back. She sighs in relief as she dash to the door. She had to help Wormmon.

* * *

Wormmon glanced worriedly at his partner. He can sense Ken's pain and confusion. He wasn't sure what to do. He was glad that Ken wasn't flicking out of reality anymore. He panicked when that happened. He didn't want to lose his partner to the darkness, not again.

Wormmon blinked in surprise as he heard voices calling him. He turned around in the direction of the voices. He sighed in relief as the others came into view a few minutes later.

"Ken! Wormmon!"

"Daisuke! V-mon! Over here!"

Wormmon saw Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Taichi, and Yamato coming as well as the two strangers from the apartment. He narrowed his eyes wondering how they got into the Digital World.

"Little One?" Wormmon turned around to see Ken's spirit guardian appearing and rubbing her head against Ken's arm. Wormmon hoped Kisma was able to get through to him.

* * *

Ichigo may not have his power anymore but he was still able to see hollows and spirits. So it was surprising to see a Zanpakuto spirit. _Ken has a Zanpakuto_?

Ichigo stopped when the spirit looked up to glare at them.

"Stay away from Little One, Soul Reaper and Quincy! You have caused him enough pain!"

Ichigo glanced at Uryuu and noticed the surprised look in his eyes. Ichigo almost stumbled when the group stopped. He glanced at the younger children to see them looking at the girl with the cat.

"What is that near Ken? Is that a panther?"

"Hikari what do you see?" Her brother asked.

"It looks like a panther, but it's colorful and seems to be bad of some type of energy and it's mad. It was growling for a Soul Reaper and Quincy to stay away. It looks like she is trying to protect Ken."

Ichigo glanced at his friend and sighed. He was no longer a Soul Reaper, but they hadn't meant to cause any harm. He blinked when Uryuu began to walk towards the Zanpakuto spirit. "Uryuu come back! That spirit doesn't want us near your brother!"

"You can see spirits?" Hikari asked with a frown. The other Chosen looked at him too with curious gazes.

 _Damn!_

* * *

Uryuu frowned as the Zanpakuto spirit glared at him. "What do you want Quincy?"

"Please let me talk to him. I never meant for this to happen." She glared at him for several minutes before smiling.

"You are indeed the Uryuu that Little One seeks. I hope you are wiser than your parents."

Uryuu nodded as the spirit disappeared. Uryuu sighed at his predicament and kneeled in front of his younger brother. Ken's shoulder was shaking as he sobbed. Uryuu wasn't the best person to comfort people but his big brother instinct seemed to take over then. He placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Ken looked at him in surprise.

Uryuu didn't like the confused and hurt look reflected in Ken's eyes. Ken looked at him and seemed surprised at how similar they seemed to look. He knew that Ken could see the resemblance.

"You're Uryuu?" Ken whispered very softly.

Uryuu heard the pain and confusion in his voice. He smiled slightly and nodded to his brother's question. "Yes I'm Uryuu Ken." He gently wiped away a tear. "It took me a few year, but I finally found you." He paused as he pulled Ken into a hug when Ken began to sob again. "I'm sorry you had to hear it like this. I wasn't aware that your parents didn't tell you. But please believe me when I tell you that they didn't mean to hurt you like this. None of us wanted to hurt you. I know you feel alone right now and very confused, but..." Uryuu paused and gently rubbed Ken's back as Ken's tears began to slow down. "I hope you understand that you are not alone. You have people who love you very much. Your friends, Wormmon, your parents, me..." He pulled away slightly and tilted Ken's face so he can look into his eyes. "You are very loved baby brother and I hope I can make up for all the years we were separated." He smiled slightly. "If you want me in your life that is."

Uryuu watched his baby brother as more tears begin to leak from Ken's eyes. He briefly glanced at the others, only to see that they weren't there. They must have moved to give them some privacy. Uryuu was startled when Ken hugged him tightly and continued to sob. He gently returned the hug and held him close. It had been so long since he held Ken.

"Why?" Ken's voice cracked. "Why did...they get...rid of me?" He asked in between sobs.

Uryuu rubbed Ken's back as he answered. "Our father isn't a nice person baby brother. Mom wanted to keep you. She loved you very much, but father has a violent temper and threatened to kill you if she didn't. I'm not sure if he would actually do it, but he probably would have harmed you if she refused." Uryuu frowned in thought. "Maybe it was for the best. You're alive and healthy and have wonderful friends and parents."

"And you?"

"Yes me too." Uryuu confirmed with a smile. He was glad that Ken was relaxing and wanted him in his life. It would have hurt if he didn't. "Do you still have the necklace that grandfather made for us?" Ken looked at him and blinked for a moment before he reached under his shirt to grab the half heart necklace that was hidden underneath.

"This?" Ken asked as he held the half heart charm with "Uryuu" engraved on it. Uryuu smiled as he did the same with his necklace. He showed his necklace to his brother and smiles as Ken saw that his name was on it. "Yours has my name on it."

"And yours has mine." Uryuu added as they connected the two halves, which connected perfectly. He sighed in relief as Ken smiles slightly. Ken was still hurting and confused, but at least it was less.

* * *

Wormmon was glad the Ken's brother was able to calm him down. He knew that his partner was deeply affected by his brother's death. He knew there would still be that pain but maybe that pain will go away if there was someone else to fill that hole that was left behind when Sam died.

He smiles softly as Ken's biological brother talks to Ken about the necklace and the teddy bear with the cross. Wormmon saw a light blush on Ken's cheeks when Uryuu commented that his grandfather helped him make it for him on the day that he was born. Wormmon remembered that bear. Ken always hugs it when he sleeps. He always wondered where Ken got it from but Ken never had an answer, well until today that is.

Wormmon smiles as Ken laughs softly. Uryuu was telling Ken a story about a battle he had with Ichigo. Those two sure fought a lot.

"Your best friend reminds me of Daisuke and Miyako. They fight a lot too, though maybe not as much as Ichigo."

"Maybe." Uryuu replied dryly. "Mind telling me about the Zanpakuto spirit that was threatening us before?" He asked a moment later, much to Wormmon and Ken's surprise.

"You can see Kisma?"

"You know her name already?" Uryuu asked as he pushed his glasses back.

"Yes. I've been talking to her since I was three. Though it took me two years to learn her name. She even taught me how to use my powers." Ur yuu's eyes widen. "I'm able to summon her in her physical form. Though she likes to be a spirit sometimes. The Digital World gave her the ability to have a physical form here. I think she likes that."

"Really? That's odd. Zanpakuto spirit usually become inanimate objects like a sword or a cane." Ken scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"She doesn't like that. She likes to attack those strange creatures that seems to come out of nowhere though."

"They are not digimon." Wormmon added.

Uryuu frowned at that. "They must be hollows then. Why would they be around here and how are you able to fight them?"

"I'm not sure what a hollow is, but Kisma usually materializes when I call her and we work together to fight them. I have this cool sword and bow and arrow. Don't ask how though. I'm not sure."

"It is cool though!" Wormmon added in excitement. He wondered what hollows are though. All he knew that those creatures were ugly and dangerous.

"So you have Soul Reaper and Quincy powers then? That's interesting." Uryuu mused.

"Huh?" Wormmon and Ken said together in confusion.

"It's a bit complicated to explain." Uryuu rested his elbow on his knee as he faced his brother. "Hollows are spirit that have been corrupted. They seek one thing and that is to destroy and feed on other spirits, or anything with high spiritual pressure. We Quincies, just like the Soul Reapers, stop them." Uryuu paused for a moment as a decided on what to say next. "Quincies are human with high spiritual pressure. We are able to absorb and manipulate Reishi into spiritual weapons, which I'm assuming Kisma told you already. Soul Reapers are spiritual beings with the black kimonos. They live in the Soul Society and cross spirits over and purify hollows when needed." Uryuu rolled his eyes. "We don't get along with Soul Reapers that well since they tried to wipe us out 200 years ago in order to keep the balance or so they say."

Ken's eyes shimmered with tears. "That's so sad. Why would they do that?"

"Our way of dealing with hollows are different. We destroy hollows...Anyway Soul Reapers fight with spells and their Zanpakuto, but they are usually in their sword form." Uryuu paused and smiles guiltily. "Sorry. I know it's a lot to process. Does this make any sense to you?"

"It does. Kisma told me most of this stuff throughout the years but I really didn't understand it until now."

Uryuu nodded and watched his brother pick up Wormmon and put him in his lap. "Ken?"

"Yes?" Ken asked curiously.

"Daisuke told me about you being manipulated by darkness and the things you did." Ken's face fell in shame.

"He did?" Ken asked weakly.

"Yeah and I want you to know that it wasn't your fault and I still love you. I should have found you sooner and protected you."

Ken's eyes widen. "NO! Please don't blame yourself!" Uryuu looked at his brother in shock as Ken hid behind his bangs. "I'm sorry. It's just that I hated myself for the things I did, but I learned that I can't fix the past." Ken lifted his head again and and their eyes met. Ken looked at his brother shyly. "There's only the future, right?" He pulls Wormmon close to him as reflex as he smiled softly in return. "I've haven't had a brother for awhile now. I...it still hurts from when I saw Sam get hit by that car and die in front of me..." Ken took a shuttering breath. "Half of me wants to accept you for having a second chance of have an older brother." Ken sighed as a tear traveled down his cheek. "But the other half wants to push you away so I can't get hurt again. So when you leave like Sam has it won't hurt as much."

Uryuu pulled his brother into a hug. "You have nothing to fear about little brother. I'm not leaving. I survived this long against hollows and other bad guys. I know I'm not going anywhere if I can help it." Ken sobs into his chest in relief. Maybe it won't be so bad to have a brother again after all.

* * *

Daisuke wondered how Ken was doing. They had all moved a good distance away in order to give the two brothers some privacy. He hoped his best friend will be okay. Ken has been through so much already. He didn't need to be hurt again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Daisuke jumped as Ichigo spoke from next to him. Daisuke looked at him and noticed that he was looking in the direction that Ken and Uryuu were at.

"How you know?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"Well, I can kind of understand what Uryuu is going through. When we first met he was cold and bitter. He hated my guts, but I couldn't understand why. When we became friends I noticed that he was distant and hated his father. When he told me that he was separated from his brother at such a young age...I think I can get where he is coming from. I almost lost my sisters not long ago when they were kidnapped. It felt like I was dying inside." He glanced at Daisuke. "I guess he has been feeling this way for a while now. I can't imagine not having my sisters in my life. Though I guess this is an older sibling thing. It is our job to protect our younger siblings and all that cliche stuff."

Daisuke nodded in understanding. It must have been hard to be separated for so long. He might be the younger sibling, but he understood. Jun can be quite protective when she needed to be. He knew his sister gets very angry when he gets picked on or made fun of. He remembered when he was younger that he and Jun always played together and read stories at night or the time when she helped him with his first soccer tryout. He smiles slightly. He guess it really was a older sibling thing like Ichigo said. He wondered if Ken and Uryuu finally being reunited would heal those wounds that he was unable to fix.

"There you are Ichigo." Daisuke blinked as the slightly cold voice of Uryuu reached his ears. He turned away from Ichigo to look in front of him. Daisuke frowned in worry as he saw Uryuu walking towards them with Ken in his arms and Wormmon walking next to him. "Seriously did you have to go so far?"

Ichigo shrugged as he smiles at his friend. "We wanted to give you guys privacy. What happen to Ken?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"He passed out in exhaustion." Uryuu said with a sigh. "He still wants me in his life." Uryuu said with a smile as he adjusted his brother in his arms. "After I explained everything, he was still afraid that I might leave him like his other brother had." Daisuke looked at his sleeping friend worriedly. "We should probably get him home."

Daisuke frowned slightly. That would be a good idea, but Ken might not want to go home right now. Maybe it's best if they stay in the Digital World for the night. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to do that."

The others looked at him and seemed to understand what he was thinking. "Let's go back and see if it's okay to stay at Gennai's place." Hikari spoke up. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."


	6. Chapter 5

Uryuu smiles softly as he tucks his baby brother in. He was grateful that Gennai was nice enough to give them all a room to spend the night. Though, he now had to explain himself to this adult, at least he looked like an adult.

He gently tuck a loose strand of blue hair behind Ken's ear, away from his face. Ken sighs in his sleep, much to Uryuu's relief. At least he won't have nightmares or anything that would be distressful to his already troubled mind.

At least Gennai let him share a room with his brother. That much was true, at least in Uryuu's mind anyway. He was very reluctant to leave his brother's side after finally finding him again. Ken was asleep now, and he can go to the living room where everyone else was, but he didn't want to leave Ken alone in the room. What if he woke up and thought he left him? Sure Wormmon was here watching diligently, but it isn't the same.

"Go I'll watch over him." Uryuu shields his eyes as a bright light of colors appears. He rubbed his eyes once the light faded and was surprised to see a white, fluffy kitten floating in front of him. The kitten had streaks of blue, red, yellow, purple, green, and orange on her white fur. The kitten had light blue eyes that looked wise and far older than she appeared to be.

"Kisma?" Kisma smiled at his confusion.

"Little One did say that the Digital World gifted me with the ability to take a physical form and this is one of them." Her eyes radiated warmth as she talked about her child. "I usually take this form while I'm at Earth. When we fight I use my other form, but you will only see that if we are in battle, which is, hopefully, not anytime soon."

Uryuu raised an eyebrow at that comment. Did she knew something that he didn't? He watched as the white kitten floated down from his eye level and landed on Ken's stomach. Blue eyes studied him as he tried to process everything he was told and what he should do. There were too many questions swirling around his head like a roller coaster. Too much has happened in a matter of hours for both him and his younger brother. With a sigh he realized all he really wanted was to stay by his brothers side and never leave. Not again. He never wanted to part from his younger brother ever again.

Kisma seemed to sense his turmoil since she sighed in exasperation and spoke in a tone that a mother would do to a misbehaved child. "He's not going to wake up anytime soon. He is mentally and physically exhausted. It will be a few hours before he awakens and even then I doubt he would want to leave this room after everything that has happened." She gave him a knowing look. "Go and be with the other children. They will want answers and it is safe to tell them about us. Daisuke is the only one that knows about me and he is quite a good influence on my child." Her eyes twinkled pink as she spoke. "He's knows quite a bit about hollows due to his connection to my child. I will not tell you. That is something you will learn when you talk to them."

Uryuu sighs, knowing there is no way he is going to win this argument. "Fine. I'll go join Ichigo in the living room."

"We'll be here when you are done with your talk. He'll most likely still be asleep though." Uryuu nodded as he stands from his seat on the bed and walks towards the door. With a sigh he leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and walks down the hall to the living room where the Chosen, Gennai, and Ichigo were talking among themselves.

Uryuu noticed that Ken's friend was sitting next to Ichigo on one of the couches, while the other two younger Chosen were sitting on another couch to the right. Gennai and the two older Chosen were occupying the other couch to the left. The digimon, Uryuu noticed, were nowhere in sight. Curious, he wondered where they ran off too.

Uryuu gingerly took a seat next to Ichigo and mentally grimaced as the Chosen finished telling him what they knew of the situation. Gennai had a look of disbelief and sadness on his face, making him look a lot older then he currently is.

"Well," Gennai says after processing everything he was told. "I can understand why he ran off now." Gennai gave a grave expression. "The Child of Kindness doesn't seem to get a break."

"Child of Kindness?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "I thought we were talking about Ken."

"We are." Taichi replied. "When we first came to the Digital World we were required to find our Crests. The Crests represent our greatest trait. It helps us to evolve our partner to higher levels. My is Courage."

"Friendship." Yamato told them.

"Light." Hikari told them next.

"Hope." Takeru said after Hikari.

Ichigo glanced at Daisuke who simply shrug his shoulders. "I don't have a Crest like the others do. However, I do have the Digimentals of Courage and Friendship." Daisuke smiles. "Ken has the Crest of Kindness, but he doesn't have his Digimental. We're not sure where it is at the moment."

Both Ichigo and Uryuu looked thoughtful as they listened to the Chosen talk about the other members of their group. Sora had Love. Mimi, who lives in America, has Purity. Joe has honesty. Koushiro has Knowledge. Iori and Miyako, like Daisuke, have Digimentals. Iori has the Digimentals of Knowledge and Honestly, and Miyako has the Digimentals of Purity and Love. Overall, Uryuu was impressed and that's saying something. Now he knows why what Kisma meant about connections. Again, he was impressed and happy his brother had so many wonderful people with him.

After they were done Gennai asked about his side of the story and about them. Ichigo took charge of the explanations of course. For once he didn't mind. Ichigo talked about the conversation they had at Ichigo's place to the events that led to Ken running off. He continued to take about the the Soul Society, Soul Reaper, and Zanpakutos. Uryuu was more then happy to talk about Quincys and what they do and a brief history about his people.

When the conversation led to their enemies and hollows, that's when thing got confusing. He was surprised that Daisuke seemed to know what they were talking about. So Kisma was right about him knowing. Then again he was Ken's best friend and best friends tend to confide in each other. It wasn't surprising that Daisuke knew about some things.

A matter of fact it was Daisuke who brought up Kisma. It was amusing to see the shocked looks of the other children's faces. "Kisma?" Everyone, except Daisuke and Uryuu, looked confused at the name.

"You mean that spirit I saw?" Hikari asked.

"But isn't that the name of Ken's white kitten?" Takeru asked with a slight frown.

"Yup!" Daisuke smirked.

"Kisma is a Zanpakuto spirit, like Ichigo explained earlier." Uryuu clarified before someone else asked another question. "She has been with Ken since he was born. In a sense she like his protect or Guardian."

"Did she show you her physical form?" Daisuke asked.

"Form?" The Chosen, Ichigo, and Gennai asked.

"Yeah. She told me that the Digital World allowed her to gain a physical form. She has two. She's actually in one of her two forms this very moment."

"Awesome! I'll be right back!" Daisuke said as he bolted out of the living room, while the others had a mixture of shock and confusion on their faces.

"What just happened?" The Chosen asked. Ichigo turned to Uryuu with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a lot of clearing up to do." Uryuu sighed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Daisuke took a trip to the kitchen, where all the digimon were happily eating. He found his partner talking to Tailmon and Patamon, while eating some baked goods that was made earlier by Gennai.

"Daisuke!"

"Hey, V. I'm going to bring some food to Wormmon. You want to come?" V-mon nodded his head vigorously as he gathered the food that he was eating, with some extra food for his best friend. Daisuke helped him gather the food and left the kitchen with V-mon.

V-mon walked quietly behind him as they made their way to Ken's room. Daisuke knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Wormmon's voice asked.

"It's Daisuke and V-mon!"

"Come in child." Kisma's voice answered.

With the okay to go in, Daisuke opened the door to see his best friend fast asleep on the bed, with Kisma and Wormmon watching over him. Daisuke smiles as V-mon bounces to them in greeting as he offered them food. Wormmon accepted the food, while Kisma declined. Daisuke walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

"How is he?" Daisuke asked.

"He should be fine." Kisma told him. "He hasn't gotten any nightmares, but it could be because he isn't really dreaming at the moment. Daisuke nodded at that. "He exhausted both physically and mentally. I doubt he'll wake up any time soon." Daisuke noticed the worry expression on Wormmon's face.

"Don't worry Wormmon. Ken will be fine."

"Yeah, but learning that your parents aren't really your parents, and that you were abandoned as a baby, is kind of hard to swallow." Wormmon mumbled.

"He right." Kisma replied. "But that doesn't mean his parents don't love him. They adopted him and raised him as their own. They must be very worried about him, especially after the first time he ran away."

Daisuke nodded and mentally winced as the image of his best friend being their enemy. No thanks to BelialVamdemon. He watched the peaceful expression on his best friend's face. He smiled, knowing Ken won't be having any nightmares about what is happening or any depressing thoughts. However, he frowned when a thought popped into his head.

"Ken's not going to want to go home anytime soon." He didn't form it as a question. It was merely him thinking out loud, but Kisma stilled answered anyway.

"That is true." She looked at him too with a soft expression. "It will take some time. He is still processing what happened today. No one deserves to go through what he has." Daisuke nodded at that. "He's doing a lot better than I expected."

Daisuke blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Kisma said with a warm smile. "He didn't let those creatures near him. They tried to reactivate the Dark Spore."

Daisuke took a sudden intake of breath. "What? Are you sure?" Kisma nodded, seeing his distress.

"Yes, but they didn't get far. I took care of it and created a strong protective barrier within his inner world. They will not get in again." Daisuke sighed in relief. Though he still wasn't sure what this 'inner world' was, but didn't dwell on it too much. It really wasn't that important. "So, what were you kids talking about?" Kisma asked. Daisuke was thankful for the change in subject.

"Well, we talked about our Crests and Digimentals, which led to talking about the others." Kisma nodded, flicking her tail as Daisuke continued. "Ichigo and Uryuu then talked about the Soul Society, Soul Reapers, Quincys, and Zanpakutos."

"Did this conversion lead up to me, by any chance?"

Daisuke nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah. Both Uryuu and I were talking about you. Do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all, child." Kisma purred. "Were they confused?"

Daisuke laughed at this. "You have no idea!"

Kisma flew off the bed and began flying around her child's friend. "I can imagine." She purred. "They'll be surprised when they realize I'm not a normal kittycat." It was true. While in the real world, Kisma acted like one of those common felines. She did enjoy napping on her child's lap, while he did his homework and attacking those wretched females, especially the one with the purple hair and glasses. She growled at that thought. Those vile creatures were not going to corrupt her pure Little One, even if he doesn't realize it. He is still young after all.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow as Kisma's eyes turned red. _What was she thinking about?_ "Are you okay?" He asked when Kisma began to growl.

Kisma blinks her eyes, the red still not going away, as she asks, "My scratching post is not here, is she?" Kisma growls and glares at the door distastefully.

Daisuke couldn't help but laugh. Ever since Ken joined the team, Kisma had made it her mission to attack Miyako. It was fine at first, until Miyako started flirting with him. It took Kisma no longer than two seconds to attack Miyako. Kisma started by destroying her bag. It then escalated to Kisma destroying her homework or anything she brought with her. It had gotten to the point where Kisma outright attacks Miyako, ruining her clothes and hair in the process, when Ken is either not in the same room or when he is distracted by something else, mainly him.

Ken was at a complete lost at why Kisma did this. Kisma acted so innocent and nice when she is with him, but is cruel and vicious when left with Miyako alone for five seconds. Daisuke does not feel bad for Miyako. Nope, not one bit!

"Sorry, Kisma. Miyako is not coming. She and the others are staying in the Human World, just in case we need to contact Ken's parents." Kisma flicked her tail in agitation. She clearly didn't like that answer.

"Pity. I was so looking forward to sharpening my nails." She purred as she studies her manicured nails. Who knew Ken was good with a cat filer?

"You do realize that Ken is going to get yelled at by Miyako if you keep this up?" Daisuke laughs nervously.

Kisma looks at him innocently. "She won't be doing anything to Little One when I'm through with her."

Daisuke swallowed nervously as he saw swirls of green, yellow, and red in her eyes. That was definitely not a good sign. "Kisma, what are you planning?" Daisuke instantly regretted asking when Kisma purred at him as she landed in his lap.

"You will see, Daisuke. You will see." He's sorry he asked.


	7. Chapter 6

Ichigo didn't know what to say with this information. Not only does Uryuu's brother have Quincy powers, but Soul Reaper powers as well. It was odd that Ken's Zanpakuto actually had a physical form though. And had been seen in person. This Kisma must be around Ken all the time. Ichigo stretched his limbs as he laid down on the bed.

Ken seemed pretty powerful at his age. The Soul Society wouldn't hesitate to kidnap the kid if they sensed his spiritual pressure. He scowled at the ceiling as he thought about the Soul Society. It would be like them to do that. Ken had been through alot and doesn't need to deal with the Soul Society and its rules.

He glanced at the door when he heard a knock. He raised an eyebrow as Uryuu came in. He sat up and crossed his legs into a pretzel.

"How is he?"

"Asleep," Uryuu said with a sigh. It wasn't a 'I hate you and you should shut up' sigh. It was more of a 'I'm worried but thankful everything is okay, but will never say it out loud' sigh.

"Okay, so what's with the sad look?"

Uryuu took a seat on the edge of the bed, resting one leg on the bed while the other was planted on floor. "I was just thinking about what he's been through."

"Yeah, he's has been through a lot," Ichigo agreed. A silence fell between them, both lost in their own thoughts. "How long you think we will be here?"

Uryuu shrugged. "Not sure. I guess that depends on when Ken is ready to leave. From what Kisma said, Ken is still processing what happened. She doubts he would want to leave anytime soon."

Ichigo rested his chin on her open palm. "Mr and Mrs. Ichijouji will be worried sick, but at least it gives you plenty of time to hang out with him and reconnect and stuff."

Uryuu nodded. "That is true." Uryuu paused, while glancing at the door. "I know it will be some time before he is comfortable with this new knowledge, but I'm still worried."

He blinked. "From what?"

"Soul Society."

"Ah, you were thinking about that too, huh?"

Uryuu gave him a 'what you think?' look. "Ken spiritual pressure was pretty intense earlier. I wouldn't be surprised if they sensed it either."

"You think they come after him," Ichigo finished his friend's line of thought.

"Yeah," Uryuu said with a sigh.

"If they do anything like they did with me, then we might have a problem."

"I was afraid of that."

* * *

"Is this the place?" a woman with long blond hair asked her captain as she scanned the area with him.

"Yes," the young captain with white hair replied. "The spiritual pressure came from this general location. This child must be able to hide his spiritual pressure."

"How will we find him then?"

"We need to wait until it comes back. In the meantime we search the area."

"As you wish."

* * *

He felt lost. He knew he wasn't dreaming, but he wasn't awake either. He continued to walk down the light path that thankfully lit up the dark space. He shivered. When was he going to reach the end? He didn't like it here.

"Little One?"

He blinked. Was that Kisma? Where was she?

"Come, Little One."

Ken moved faster and faster and faster. There was no end to the ever ending darkness. Why was he always surrounded by darkness?

"Kisma!" Ken cried in fear. He wanted Kisma. He was so scared.

"Little One, follow my voice."

Ken blinked his teary eyes. "Where are you, Kisma? I'm scared."

"I know you are my sweet Little One." Ken blinked as a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Ken ran. He ran towards the light. He choked on a sob as he saw Kisma at the end of the tunnel.

"Kisma!" Ken sobbed into her fur. He was so glad she was here. He didn't like the darkness. He wanted to get away from here.

"There, there," she soothed. "I'm here now." Ken clung to her as she nuzzled his cheek and licked away his tears.

He sniffled. "Where are we? I don't like it here."

"We are in your Inner World."

Ken blinked and looked at her in confusion. He looked around and noticed that the darkness was fading. "How? Why? I don't understand."

She nuzzled his cheek again. "You've been through a terrible shock," she said softly. "Your mind locked you away into a dreamless sleep."

Ken took a shuddering breath. "So, me being abandoned and adopted wasn't…"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

"Oh, Kisma," Ken sobbed as he buried his face into her fur. Kisma purred a soothing lullaby from her throat. The lullaby made Ken feel safe. He continued to cry for several minutes, but the purring helped him relax.

"I know it hurts," she spoke when he stopped crying. "But your parents love you. I overheard them many time debating on when to tell you. They wanted to tell you for awhile now, but they didn't have the nerves to tell you. They were afraid they would upset you and that you might hate them."

Ken looked at her in confusion. Was his parents really that afraid? Ken sighed in confusion. He was so sick of being lied to.

"They never lied to you, Little One."

Ken laughed bitterly. "I really hate it when you do that."

She laughed. "I know you do. I have to make sure you don't get the wrong impression. I can't have you getting depressed on me."

Ken shook his head as the darkness completely faded and was replaced with the beautiful swirls of light. A smile crossed his features. "Can we go to the lake?"

She nodded. "Whatever you want? Come," she said as she guided him further into his Inner World.

* * *

It was about lunch time when Wormmon heard a soft groan. He was startled at first. He turned to his partner and saw him move a bit. Ken was waking up!

"Ken?" Wormmon crawled closer to his partner. Ken groaned softly as he tried to open his eyes. Kisma took that moment to appear.

"Give him a moment," she said.

Wormmon looked at the white fluffy cat. "You brought him back, didn't you?"

She purred. "He was slightly upset and confused, but I managed to convince them that they meant well and should hear them out."

Wormmon sighed in relief. "That's good. His brother was going a bit crazy."

She puffed out her small chest. "I bet he is. They did just find each other." She smiled slightly. "Things are going to be fine. I can promise you that the pain will go away. Uryuu is what he needs."

"Wormmon?" They turned to Ken with smiles on their faces. "Kisma?" Ken blinked sleepily.

"Oh Little One!" Kisma purred as she jumped onto his chest.

Ken laughed. "Kisma!"

Wormmon chucked. "How you feel?"

Ken smiled tiredly at him. "Confused. Tired."

"Are you still upset with your parents?" he asked.

"I promised Kisma I would listen to them," Ken said softly. "I don't want to see them yet though."

Kisma swished her tail to the side. "Are you hungry?"

Ken blinked at the sudden question. He opened his mouth to answer, but his stomach answered for him. He blushed at the sound of his stomach. How long had he been out?

"I'll take that as a yes," Kisma purred happily as she flew to the door and out the room.

"Kisma!" Ken pushed the blankets off him and ran after his cat. She was up to something. What that was, he was about to find out.


End file.
